Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes to gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Została wydana na 5 różnych platform równocześnie (konsole Xbox, GameCube, PS2, PSN oraz komputery PC). Gra Sonic Heroes wprowadza nowy styl gry. Zamiast gry jedną osobą, gracz używa całej trzyosobowej drużyny. Gracz może każdej chwili zmienić lidera, którym porusza. Każda postać ma inne zadanie w grze. Postać szybka (Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose, Espio) porusza się po szybkich trasach, postać silna (Knuckles, E-123 Omega, Duży, Vector) niszczy różne obiekty oraz silnie uzbrojone roboty i pozwala trójce unosić się w powietrzu przy wiatrakach oraz postać latająca (Tails, Rouge, Cream, Charmy) pozwala dolatywać wyżej niż inni. Postać szybka jest ukazywana kolorem niebieskim, silna - czerwonym a latająca - żółtym, które są kolorami postaci z Team Sonic. Każda plansza ma inny wygląd dla każdej drużyny. Każda drużyna ma specjalny atak - Team Blast, który może być użyty gdy licznik Team Blastu jest pełny. Licznik napełnia się dzięki zbieraniu pierścieni i niszczeniu robotów. Drużyny Team Sonic thumb|250px *Szybki: jeż Sonic *Silny: Knuckles the Echidna *Latający: Tails **Lider drużyny: jeż Sonic :Team Sonic to tytułowa drużyna gry Sonic Heroes. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles otrzymują list od dr. Eggmana mówiący, że posiada nową ostateczną broń, która będzie gotowa w ciągu trzech dni. Wyzywa ich na powstrzymanie go. Trzej bohaterowie razem postanawiają powstrzymać Eggmana. Plansze drużyny są postawione na średnim poziomie trudności i zawiera dużo szybkich sekcji. Druga misja Team Sonic to dotarcie do końca planszy z limitem czasowym. Team Blast: Sonic Overdrive/Super Sonic Power (przy super formach) Sonic Overdrive to Team Blast drużyny Sonica. Knuckles wyrzuca Tailsa, który nabiera prędkości i wyrzuca Sonica, który atakuje przeciwników znajdujących się dookoła wielokrotnymi atakami. Po Team Blast, póki pasek nie doszedł jeszcze do końca, można użyć słabszej wersji tego ataku, gdy Sonic jest liderem i znajduje się w powietrzu, nazywa się Light Speed Attack. Sonic robi to samo, gdy Tails użyje Thunder Shoot. Sonic Overdrive przypomina atak, którego używał Sonic, Tails i Knuckles przeciwko Metal Robotnikowi w Sonic the Hedgehog - Film. Ciekawostki: *Team Sonic to jedyna drużyna, w której silna postać nie jest większa od reszty. *Kolory zdolności są wzięte od kolorów Team Sonic. Team Dark thumb|250px *Szybki: jeż Shadow *Silny: E-123 Omega *Latający: Rouge **Lider drużyny: Rouge :Rouge przedostaje się do bazy Eggmana po tym, jak dowiaduje się, że ma on ukryte skarby. Znajduje tam tylko Shadowa, który zdawał się być martwy. Spotyka także E-123 Omegę, który atakuje ich, myśląc, że są robotami Eggmana. Odkrywając, że wszystkie problemy anty-bohaterów są spowodowane przez Eggmana, postanawiają się połączyć przeciwko niemu. Plansze tej drużyny są trudniejsze i jest w nich wiele robotów. Drugą misją drużyny jest pokonanie 100 robotów Eggmana. Lider drużyny nie jest dokładniej ukazany, ale uznaje się za nią Rouge, ponieważ to ona utworzyła drużynę. Team Blast: Chaos Inferno Chaos Inferno to Team Blast drużyny Dark. Shadow używa Kontroli Chaosu, podczas, gdy Omega z Rouge na plecach obraca swoimi rękami dookoła ciała i strzela z wielkich laserów, niszcząc roboty znajdujące się w najbliższej okolicy. Po tym, Kontrola Chaosu zatrzymuje jeszcze na jakiś czas przeciwników oraz drzwi i przyciski. Ciekawostki: *Nazwa Team Dark pochodzi z "Dark Story", która pojawiła się w poprzedniej grze - Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow i Rouge pojawiają się w obydwóch. *Jest to jedyna drużyna, w której pojawiła się nowa postać - E-123 Omega. *Jest to jedyna drużyna, w której postać silna nie jest najstarsza. (Shadow ma ponad 50 lat) Team Rose thumb|250px *Szybki: Amy Rose *Silny: Duży *Latający: Cream **Lider drużyny: Amy Rose :Amy, Duży i Cream złączają się w obliczu jednego celu. Duży stracił Żabka i próbuje go odnaleźć, Cream próbuje odnaleźć zaginionego przyjaciela Cheese'a - Chocolę, a oboje byli widziani na zdjęciu w gazecie trzymani przez kogoś przypominającego Sonica, co zainteresowało także Amy. Drużyna ma bardzo proste plansze, stworzone na łatwym poziomie i o wiele krótsze. Drugą misją jest zdobycie 200 pierścieni. Team Blast: Flower Festival Team Chaotix thumb|250px *Szybki: kameleon Espio *Silny: krokodyl Vector *Latający: Charmy **Lider drużyny: krokodyl Vector Do Chaotixu dostarczono tajemniczą przesyłkę, a z niej wypadł odbiornik, z którego pochodzi odgłos Eggmana i kazał grupie wypełnić określone zadania: Pierwszą misją jest znalezienie kilku konkretnych przedmiotów, pokonanie wszystkich przeciwników, żeby Espia nie zauważyły żaby i roboty Eggmana. Drugą misją jest znalezienie większej liczby przedmiotów i zdążenie na czas limitowy. Team Blast: Chaotix Recital Last Story (Team Super Sonic) *Szybki: Amy/Espio/Shadow/Super Sonic *Silny: Duży/Vector/Omega/Knuckles w Super osłonie *Latający: Cream/Charmy/Rouge/Tails w Super osłonie **Lider drużyny: Super Sonic :Kontynuując historię Team Chaotix, Vector pyta się dr. Eggmana, kto go uwięził. Nim otrzymuje odpowiedź, pozostałe drużyny spotykają Neo Metal Sonica, który transformuje się w potężniejszą formę - Metal Madness, dzięki energii Chaosa zdobytej z Żabka i Chocoli oraz z DNA wszystkich drużyn. Powstrzymać go próbowali: Team Chaotix, Team Rose i Team Shadow. Jednak, gdy transformacja zakończyła się i stał się Metal Overlordem, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles używając mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu zmienili się w Team Super Sonic. Sonic przyjął swą formę Super Sonica, a Tails i Knuckles otrzymali Super Osłony. Pokonali oni robota, a ten powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy - Metal Sonica. Sonic powiedział Metal Sonicowi, żeby się odezwał, jeśli będzie chciał rewanżu i uciekł. Zaczęli go gonić - Amy i Tails, Knuckles i Rouge polecieli do Głównego Szmaragdu, Team Chaotix zobaczyli Eggmana i chcieli go złapać, gdyż obiecał im pieniądze, a Omega i Shadow zabrali wyłączonego Metal Sonica. Rundy Niektóre rundy z gry Sonic Heroes pojawiły się w grach: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games, Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing i Sonic Generations Oceaniczne *Sea Gate (Runda Treningowa) *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *'Boss:' Egg Hawk *Turtle Shell *Egg Treat *Seaside Course *Road Rock Miasto *Grand Metropolis *Power Plant *'Boss:' Bitwa Drużyn (Team Sonic vs. Team Rose/Team Dark vs. Team Chaotix) *City Top *Hot Elevator *City Course Kasyno *Casino Park *BINGO Highway *'Boss:' Robot Carnival *Casino Ring *Pinball Match *Casino Course Kanion *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *'Boss:' Egg Albatross *Mad Express Dżungla *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *'Boss:' Bitwa Drużyn (Team Dark vs. Team Sonic/Team Rose vs. Team Chaotix) Nawiedzony Zamek *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *'Boss:' Robot Storm *Terror Hall Sterowce *Egg Fleet *Egg Fortress *'Boss:' Egg Emperor *'Finał:' Metal Madness/Metal Overload Odniesienia *'Amy:' "This weather reminds me of our last attack on the Egg Carrier!" (Ta pogoda przypomina nasz ostatni atak na Jajostatek). Odniesienie do Sonic Adventure, w Final Fortress. *'Amy:' "This place reminds me of Casinopolis!" (To miejsce przypomina mi Casinopolis). Odniesienie do Sonic Adventure w Casino Park. *'Knuckles:' "We have jungle mushrooms on my island too, but not this huge!" (Mamy dżunglowe grzyby na naszej wyspie, ale nie są aż takie duże). Odniesienie do Mushroom Hill z Sonic & Knuckles, we Frog Forest. *'Shadow:' "Sonic... Why does that name, bother me so much?" (Sonic... Czemu to imię tak bardzo mnie niepokoi?) . Odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2, w Hang Castle. *'Sonic:' "I never thought I'd see Shadow again." (Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze zobaczę Shadowa). Odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2, w Hang Castle *'Shadow:' "Space? Did you say SPACE?" (Kosmos? Czy powiedziałaś KOSMOS?) Odniesienie do upadku Shadowa w Sonic Adventure 2, w Egg Fleet. *'Shadow:' "Some things never change, do they?" (Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, prawda?) jako odpowiedź na wspomnienie Rouge o Wielkim Szmaragdzie pod koniec historii Team Dark, odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Sonic Heroes